Identity theft is a crime whereby criminals impersonate individuals, usually for financial gain. In today's society, one needs to reveal information (e.g., social security number, signature, name, address, phone number, cell number or even banking and credit card information) about oneself. If a thief is able to access this personal information, she can use it to commit fraud.
Using a person's personal information, a malicious person could do any number of things, like apply for loans or new credit card accounts. A thief could use counterfeit checks and debit cards or authorize electronic transfers in your name and wipe out funds in a bank account.
Identity theft can also go beyond a monetary impact. A thief can use one's information to obtain a driver's license or other documentation that would display their photo, but the authentic user's name and information. With these documents thieves could obtain a job and file fraudulent income tax returns, apply for travel documents, file insurance claims, or even provide another person's name and mailing address to police and other authorities if involved in other criminal activities.
The Internet is providing new ways for people to steal one's personal information and commit fraud. Many online entities such as the government, businesses, etc. store personal information about users. Thus, there is a need to help prevent thieves or unauthorized persons from accessing the personal data of legitimate users.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems, individually and collectively.